


Be My Date

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Being Lost, Dancing, Emotional Hurt, Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Kissing, Love, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn feels a bit lost during the Homecoming Ball.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a whirlwind. The speeches. The handshakes. The reunions. The laughs. The cries. The dancing. The drinking.

Kathryn was standing in a large ballroom in heels. Her dress flowed on her, reaching down to her ankles. She was casually talking with Admiral Harris while gazing out at the rest of the room. She ended the conversation and was walked along the perimeter of the windows, taking the scene in. She noticed Seven and Chakotay step onto the dance floor and begin to dance. The air began to feel stifling and she decided to go outside.

It was a clear night in San Francisco. Even the rolling fog decided to stay away earlier that day before the night came. Although she had been surrounded by friends and family; she felt extremely lonely. Everyone would go in their separate directions, including Chakotay. She first leaned on the balcony railing and looked out at the grounds. Kathryn knew they were together from the future admiral but it had been confirmed when he arrived with Seven. Kathryn had arrived by herself and met her family there. A slight breeze caught a strand of her hair as she looked back at the bustling building behind her. She moved it out of her face and turned her attention back towards the grounds.

'No one will miss me,' she thought as she headed down the flight of steps with hurt in her eyes. Kathryn thought he had said he'd wait for her but he never said those words. He only told his vague stories or legends. She started to run as far as her feet would take her, trying to leave her problems behind, until she slowed to a walk. Voyager's captain walked along one of Boothby's gardens with the gravel crunching under her heels. Kathryn could no longer hear the music from the ballroom's doors. She brushed the flowers with the fingers of her outstretched hand as she walked the path that led down to a beach, if you could call it a beach. It was a small strip of sand but it did have quite a view of the Golden Gate Bridge and Alcatraz. Kathryn could hear the calls of boats and could taste the salt in the air.

The bridge glowed in its light as hover vehicles passed by just like her crew and the last seven years of her life. She slipped off her heeled sandals and looked once again towards the direction of the ballroom. Her feet reminded her that had been at least a five minute run in these death-on-sticks shoes. There was a bench on the sand and she decided placed her heels beside it and sat on it. Her sister and mother had been at the celebration as well as Mark's family. It was bittersweet but it was not as uncomfortable as she expected it might have been. The waves splashed along the sand curves with sighs as they retreated. It had taken two days for her to figure out what to wear. She settled for a dark forest green ankle-length dress. It swept up around her neck and exposed her shoulder blades. Her silver, dangling, earrings were the only pieces of jewelry she wore. Kathryn's eyes gazed up at the stars and almost full moon above.

She was a science officer. That was planned. Yes, her father was an admiral but it was only at Admiral Paris' suggestion that she went into command. She was just a scientist. The Delta Quadrant was impossibly far away that no matter how hard she might look; it was beyond her reach. So was New Earth. Tears freely flowed down Kathryn's warm cheeks. Which was really home? The Alpha Quadrant or the Delta Quadrant? Despite whatever her crew may have said in the past, she knew it was only because of her decision that Voyager spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant. Only B'Elanna objected before she made the quick order. Now that they were back, she felt more lost than before. The brass offered her the position of vice admiral. But she was once a scientist, just a scientist. How did she end up here? She stopped and wiped her tears from her cheek. Kathryn remembered when her father first showed her the stars through a telescope and how she smiled at him, still in Starfleet uniform. She stood up and took in the stars this time, alone. Her dress waved and brushes her ankles in the small breeze. Gretchen and Phoebe, along with her family, already called it a night and went home. Understandable, since her mother was older now and Phoebe's kids were still young. She, herself, doesn't have to go back to the ball. She had been cornered by admirals, captains, and families. Kathryn couldn't enjoy herself. She was still under Starfleet's preview even though it was supposed to be a family event. It was stifling, constricting, regulation. Despite it being a formal event, her dress was still a uniform to the brass. She didn't know how the Kathryn, who was trapped, could ever get back out.

'I gave you all,' she said in her head to her crew, with her neck still extending towards the sky. Soaking in the moonlight, she closed her eyes.

She let her thoughts and memories encapsulate her. Minutes passed and she lost track in her mind how long she had her eyes closed. Kathryn was caught off-guard when she felt something warm cover her shoulders. Startled, she opened her eyes to look down at her shoulders and find a tuxedo suit jacket.

"It's cold tonight," said a voice behind her.

She turned around and looked up towards the voice and found Chakotay standing in the rest of his tuxedo attire. Her stomach dropped. Chakotay looked so handsome. She shivered and realized that it was chilly and that the warmth from her run had worn off.

She blushed and said, "Thanks." It was all she could manage at the moment.

He said, "I've been looking for you everywhere. I almost called for a search party."

"Is there an emergency?"

"Not in the real sense of the word, no. I just wondered where you were."

"Just here. Grounding myself, I suppose."

"You sure had a brass security force around you."

"You should get back to the party or else they'll have to reissue orders to find you."

He smiled and replied, "This time I found you. They would have orders to find us both."

Kathryn looked at him without returning the smile.

She said,, "You should really get back to your date, Chakotay. I'll return in a bit," and looked back at the water 

"Date? I don't have a date."

She turbed around with a confused look.

"I thought you came with one? I thought you and Seven..."

"Seven was nervous to go in so I walked in with her. I don't have a date, Kathryn. We went on a couple dates but that's finished. That's it."

Words couldn't come out of her chest and her mind raced and she looked down at the sand.

He took her hand and said, "Come. Follow me." He took her heels and pulled her up. He walked in front of her, pulling her on. Chakotay walked with a briskness up the embankment and back through the garden.

Her barefoot felt the gravel on the bottom of her feet and she asked, "Chakotay, where are you taking me?"

They were headed towards the ballroom but halfway there he made a turn towards a grassy tree grove. The music from the ballroom flowed over and through the leaves of the trees. He turned to her and said, "Kathryn, dance with me. Be my date tonight."

She looked into his brown, loving eyes, with her watery eyes. She smiled and nodded.

He set down her heels and she put her arms through the sleeves of the jacket that rested on her shoulders. Chakotay took off his socks and shoes, saying with a smile, "I figured if you can be barefoot so can I."

Chakotay placed a hand around her waist and the other in her hand. They danced to the song and he spun her throughout, sometimes closer and sometimes further out.

When the song ended, she said, "I didn't know you could dance so well, Chakotay."

He flashed his dimples and with a shrug said, "A boxer needs to be light on their feet."

"I should have guessed," she said with a coy smile.

The next song that played was a slow song. They had started in the same dancing position but he brought their arms closer towards them. Chakotay's hand pressed her back so that she was pressed up against his chest. Kathryn could smell the sandalwood and pine off of him. She slowly allowed herself to place her head against his chest to surround herself in it and his warmth.

He said softly, "You look beautiful tonight."

"You look handsome in that tux."

He answered sarcastically, "I feel like a glorified penguin."

"Oh, I don't think I could mistake you for a penguin," she teased.

He released her hand and slipped his freed hand to her lower back and the one one her waist joined her back as well. Her body tingled and she placed both hand on his back as well. Kathryn looked up and their eyes locked onto each other. Chakotay's eyes searched her face and he leaned forward. His lips met hers and they were soft and warm against the cool night. Kathryn felt a buzz surge within. As he released his lips her mouth found his again. They still danced as their hearts and mouths ached more for each other. Before they knew it, the song had ended and they were standing, glued to each other. They clutched onto each other as they sucked on their lips and pressed their tongues deeper into their mouths. Eventually they slowed and stopped the session and they shyly smiled at each other.

Chakotay said, "We'll need to go back. I don't know about you but my feet are cold."

"I don't want to go back."

"I know but we should. It might look a little mysterious if we don't," he said with a wink.

She sighed and said, "Can you help me with my heels? There's nowhere to put them on."

He nodded and allowed her to use his as a support as he put his own socks and shoes on.

"You have grass stains on your feet," he said.

"My dress should hopefully distract from it. As long as nobody looks at my feet I'm good."

"It won't just be the dress that distracts."

She smiled at his comment. 

Chakotay stuck out his arm and she took hold of it before they journeyed back the ballroom. She could feel her Kathryn coming out and the date wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we have certainly warmed up."

"I like this method of warming up," he said as they laid naked underneath the blankets.

She snuggled against his body and placed her arm against Chakotay's chest as he placed an arm around her.

He chuckled and said, "We still have grass stains on our feet," as he looked at her foot that stuck out from the blankets. "Maybe we should warm up another way to get them off."

"Chakotay, are you suggesting we take a bath together on our first date?"

"Or a shower. And that's nothing compared to what we just did," he said as his fingers stroked her back.

She giggled and said, "True."

He growled hungrily, "But first, maybe he should add a few more stains before we have to change the sheets."

"Chakotay!"

He quickly flipped on top of her and she squealed before they went for round two.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 written 3/24-/3/25. Typed up 7/29/2020.
> 
> Randomly decided to add a short chapter 2 on 7/29/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
